Episode 124: New Trash Heap in Town
When Junior Gorg "thumps" Gobo and breaks his leg, the other Fraggles are too scared to travel through the Gorgs' Garden to get advice from Marjory the Trash Heap. In their panic, they elect Mokey the new Trash Heap after she has successfully painted a portrait of the Flying Batworm and expect her to solve all of their problems. Meanwhile, Doc has invented a diet formula (made from rutabagas) that lets you eat as much as you want and still lose weight much to the objection of Sprocket. Fraggle Facts * In the early episodes of the series, Marjory the Trash Heap came off as a humbug with no real power, but by the end of the first season, she displayed real magical abilities. She makes all the radishes disappear in "The Great Radish Famine," and appears in a vision to Wembley and Gobo in "The Beast of Blue Rock." In this episode, she appears in the Fraggles' dreams. * A new creature is introduced in this episode, the flying batworm, or hairy-chested batworm. According to Gobo, no one has ever seen one before because they only come out at night. Notes * Phil Balsam wrote the music for almost every Fraggle Rock song. This episode is the only one in which Balsam's voice appears in the broadcast, as the guitar-playing Phil Fraggle singing "Easy is the Only Way to Go." * When Mokey becomes the new Trash Heap, Wembley takes on the roles of both Philo and Gunge. He gets confused about what he's supposed to say ("Is it all-hearing?") and ends up just shouting "Nyaaaah!" * Stock footage from The Garden Plot is used * Portions from this, "You Can't Do That Without a Hat", and "The Thirty-Minute Work Week" were used for the unfilmed demo recordings of the show's theme song that were shown in the Dance Your Cares Away: Evolution of Fraggle Rock Theme Song bonus feature from the Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection and Fraggle Rock: Complete Final Season, as well as the 2013 re-releases. Supporting cast * The World's Oldest Fraggle (Dave Goelz) * Henchy Fraggle (John Pattison) * Flying Batworm (Steve Whitmire) * Morris Fraggle (Terry Angus) * Phil Fraggle (Steve Whitmire, voice by Phil Balsam) Songs * "Easy is the Only Way to Go" * "Helping Hand" Video releases * Fraggle Rock: Complete First Season (HIT!, 2005) * Fraggle Rock: Complete Series Collection (HIT!, 2008) International episode titles * Denmark: "Den nye Madam Skrald" (The new Mrs. Garbage) * Finland: "Uusi Tunkio on syntynyt" (New Scrap Heap is Born) * France: "Une remplaçante pour Germaine" (A replacement for Germaine) * Germany: "Eine neue Müllhalde ist in der Stadt" (A new landfill is in town) * Netherlands: "De nieuwe storthoop" (The New Stockpile) * Norway: "Den nye Skraphaugen" * Poland: "Nowa wyrocznia" (The new oracle) * Spain: "Una nueva Montaña Basura en la ciudad" (New Mountain Garbage in the City) * Sweden: "Den nye Madam Skrald" __NOWYSIWYG__ 124